HPI Savage
Summery HPI Savage is a line of 1/8th scale radio controlled monster trucks manufactured in Taiwan by Hobby Products International of Foothill Ranch, California USA. The original version was the now-discontinued and ready-to-run Savage 21 which served as the basis for the vehicles that came after. It featured a unique boxed chassis with parallel aluminum panels surrounding the transmission and drive axles, two-speed transmission, heavy-duty slipper clutch, eight oil-filled coilover shock absorbers, four-wheel-drive, HPI .21ci (3.4cc) pull-start engine with rear exhaust and a HPI 27 MHz three-channel pistol grip radio. A "reverse module," sold separately, mounts inside the transmission where it replaces an idler gear assembly. It utilizes the factory-installed radio's non-proportional third channel and an additional servo to add the convenience and fun of reverse when the model is first brought to a complete stop. Shortly after the Savage 21 was released, the Savage SS was released. It was an unassembled version of the Savage 21. The Savage 21 was replaced by the updated Savage 25. This version added both a larger HPI .25ci (4.1cc) engine for additional power and torque as well as HPI's unique "Roto-Start" electric starter system. The Roto-Start kept the weight-saving advantages of the pull start with the extra added convenience of electric starting via an external electric starter. This starter, standard on most new HPI models, incorporates a gear-driven one-way bearing mounted on the engine in lieu of the pull starter. The external starter is a motor-driven gearbox which spins a hexagonal steel shaft and is powered by a standard 7.2v nickel cadmium battery pack. A pinned ball joint at the end of the shaft mates with a socket on the rear of the engine-mounted one-way bearing assembly. The system has proven to be a popular one, with third-party engine manufacturers such as O.S. Engines and Team Orion designing their replacement engines to accept the assembly. An limited edition version of the Savage 25 added a three-speed transmission along with updated wheels and tires. These parts can easily be retrofitted to previous versions. A mechanically identical variation of the Savage 25 replaces that model's Lexan pickup truck body with that of a Kawasaki KFX700 all-terrain vehicle with articulated rider figure designed to move with the model's steering motions. When the Savage 25 was released, the Savage 4.6 SS kit was updated to include the more powerful engine, improved differentials and other upgrades. A ready-to-run version, the Savage 25 LE, added colored shock absorber springs and a commemorative bodyshell to differentiate it from the kit version. An electric version, dubbed E-Savage, is a 1/10th scale version similar in design to the original. It is powered by two HPI "GT550" 14.4v electric motors and competes in the market defined by models such as the Traxxas E-Maxx, Hot Bodies E-Zilla, and Kyosho Twin Force. The current ready-to-run version is the Savage X. It has a redesigned, more powerful version of the S-25 engine and a chassis which utilizes composite side plates in lieu of the aluminum plates. A variation, the Savage X SS, has a .28ci (4.6cc) engine that has 10% more displacement than the S-25 Model. The weight and heavy-duty engineering of the Savage make it unsuitable for racing in stock form, but does enable the model to be able to withstand tremendous abuse. Though mechanically more complex and difficult to service than newer designs from competing manufacturers, it is nevertheless a popular choice as an entry level engine-powered model. As of this writing, the original Savage X 4.1 RTR has been discontinued and has been replaced with a version equipped with the larger .28ci (4.6cc) SS version. The driveline has been strengthened with the addition of heavy-duty differential gears, heavy duty engine-to-transmission spur gear and lightened clutch bell with integrated pinion. Also, one can now buy a Savage X SS kit without an engine, allowing hobbyists to install their own engine. A List of Savages External links *Savage-Central Forums, News & more *more information about various Savage models *Savage X *Savage 21 *Savage 25 *Savage SS *Savage 4.6 SS *E-Savage *Heavily modified brushless Savage Category:1/8 scale trucks Category:Land vehicles